one shot : Juste une lettre
by lilikelly
Summary: Ce One Shot est en rapport avec l'épisode du Dislocoeur personne ne s'est jamais demander se qu'il aurait pu se passer après la Saint Valentin ? Voici ce que je propose...


Quelques jours après l'épisode du Dislocoeur, Adrien était chez lui assis sur la chaise de son ordinateur il l'alluma et se connecta sur le Ladyblog, blog que tenait son amie Alya. Il s'ennuyait sa faisait trop longtemps à son goût, qu'il n'avait pas vu sa Lady. Plagg s'avança vers lui un morceau de camembert dans la bouche, après avoir entendu un énième soupir de la part du jeune homme alors qu'il fixait la carte anonyme reçu le jour de la Saint Valentin.

-Oh pitié tu va pas refaire une dépression à cause de toutes les méchancetés que tu as dis à Ladybug.

\- La ferme Plagg je suis juste curieux de savoir qui a répondu à mon poème

-Ah c'est tout ?! Vous les humains vous êtes trop compliqués.

Adrien ne répondit pas mais regarda la lettre avant de froncer les sourcils d'un air déterminé et de s'écrier

-Je retrouverai l'auteur de cette carte!

-J'arrive pas a y croire... Dit Plagg désespéré. Et comment tu compte t'y prendre Sherlock ?

Adrien se mit à gratter l'arrière de sa tête nerveusement

-Sa je sais pas encore...Finit-il par dire

-Dans quoi tu m'embarques...

-Je t'ai rien demander je peux la trouver tout seul

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que le débat s'arrêta et qu'il alla se coucher en pensant à sa Lady

Le lendemain il arriva en cours,s'assit à sa place il était l'un des premiers arrivé quand il remarqua Alya derrière lui avec des feuilles cartonnées roses comme sa carte, elle laissa tomber sa pochette par inadvertance,il l'aida à tout ramasser quand il tomba sur une des feuille découpée en forme de coeur plié en deux.

-Je savais pas que tu aimais découper

-Hein ? Oh sa non c'est rien c'était pour...

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase qu'ils entendirent un cri suivi d'un bruit sourd,ils se retournèrent sur une pauvre jeune fille étalé de tout son long parterre et des rire venant de la porte

-Ma pauvre Marinette toujours aussi maladroite

Nino qui arriva en même temps se baissa et aida sa camarade à se relever

-C'est pas cool ça Chloé

-C'est pas de ma faute si elle arrive pas à tenir debout

-T'avais pas besoin de me pousser non plus

Leur professeure arriva et la discussion s'arrêta là. Pendant le cours Marinette fut interrogée sur leur devoir de physique,mais bien sûr elle n'y arrivait pas

-Bien Marinette va à ta place quelqu'un d'autre veut essayer ?

Très peu de gens levèrent la main c'est pourquoi elle décida de tous les mettre en binôme. Elle fit attention à faire des groupe de niveau opposés c'est comme ça qu'Adrien se retrouva avec Marinette

-Vous avez une heure pour me faire tous les exercices de la page 149 et ce sera noté vous avez droit à votre cours.

Adrien fit la moitié des exercices et Marinette écrivait en même temps qu'il lui expliquait puis elle fit la seconde partie. C'est la fin du cours ils allaient tous sortir quand Chloé fit sonintéressante.

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng c'est de ta faute si on a eu un contrôle surprise

-Heureusement pour toi Adrien a fait tous les exercices

-ça c'est totalement faut! il a fait les premiers exercices et moi les derniers mais si c'était toi qui était avec lui tu n'aurai rien fait!

-En attendant c'est pas moi qui fouille dans les poubelles

Adrien fut alerté par ces mots et devint plus concentré sur la conversation

-Je fouillait pas j'ai juste jeté le mauvais papier à la poubelle

Puis elle s'en alla suivi par Alya alors que Chloé s'énervait

-Marinette tu va faire quoi pour la lettre sans nom

-Bah rien

Elles rentrèrent chez elles. Dans la salle de classe Adrien repensa aux événement d'aujourd'hui tout faisait penser que Marinette était l'auteur de cette lettre au moment ou il allait partir leur professeure rentra dans la classe

-Adrien tu pourrait rendre cette feuille à Marinette elle était absente quand j'ai rendu les contrôles de français et il faut faire la correction mais comme je l'a verrai pas avant j'aimerai que tu lui donnes

-Oui bien sûr

Il prit la feuille et rentra chez lui. Il était dans sa chambre,curieux il prit le contrôle de la jeune fille pour voir ce qu'elle avait fait le thème c'était "l'écriture d'un poème romantique pour la Saint Valentin pour une personne qu'on aime". En lisant le poème il vu que c'était pas la même forme que celui qu'on lui avait envoyer,il soupira

-C'est pas elle

Plagg sorti de sa cachette il s'avança près d'Adrien pris le contrôle et dit

-Le style est différent mais l'écriture est la même

Il se précipita pris la carte et compara les écritures

-C'...c'est vrai...Il faut que j'en ai le coeur nette Plagg transforme moi

Il s'éclipsa par la fenêtre et une fois loin e chez lui il se dé-transforma et alla chez Marinette. C'est elle qui lui ouvrit la porte rougissante

-A...Adrien qu'est ce que toi là fait Non qu'est ce que tu fait là par un temps pareil ?

-Je viens te rendre un contrôle et t'aider pour les prochains exercices de physique

-Merci

Ils montèrent dans la chambre

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Oui je veux bien un jus d'orange

Elle descendit le laissant seul en haut c'est là qu'il chercha dans toute la chambre sa lettre il avait regardé sur son bureau rien puis sur le mur il remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de photos de lui,c'est à ce moment qu'elle remonta

-Tiens

-Merci à ce que je vois tu as des photos de moi

\- Ah ça c'est parce que je suis fan du travail de ton père et comme tu es son modèle je garde les photos de toutes ses créations.

-Je vois Marinette on commence

-Oui je vais chercher mon livre

Elle ouvrit son meuble et sur la porte intérieur de ce dernier le poème d'Adrien était accroché quand il le vu il s'avança le prit et regarda Marinette

-C'est ça le papier que tu as jeté par erreur ?

Elle ne répondit pas alors il continua

-Pourquoi tu y a répondu ?

toujours aucune réponse

-Très bien tu veux pas répondre c'est ton choix

Il était parti et elle pleurait avant de courir pour le rattraper,alors qu'il était vers le parc elle se mit a crier ce qui le fit se retourné,il vu qu'elle était en pleure et trempée

-J'AI RAMASSEE CE PAPIER DANS LA POUBELLE C'EST VRAI J'Y AI REPONDU C'EST VRAI AUSSI MAIS SI TU REGARDE BIEN LA DESCRIPTION QUE TU AS FAIT C'EST MOI ET SURTOUT SI JE T'AI REPONDU C'EST PARCE QUE JE T'AIME!!!!

Adrien se pétrifia en entendant toutes ses révélations mais celle qui le fit le plus réfléchir fut le"la description que tu as fait c'est moi". D'un coup toutes les images se mirent en ordre dans sa tête comme si il avait résolu un puzzle il l'a regarda fixant ses yeux ses magnifiques iris bleu comme les cieux le pourquoi elle arrivait souvent en retard et disparaissait quand les akumas arrivaient. Il comprenait enfin c'était bien sa Lady qui lui avait écrit cette lettre et sa Lady était la douce, généreuse et maladroite Marinette sa camarade de classe assise juste derrière lui en cours. Perdu dans sa rêverie il ne vu pas qu'elle était après repartir,il l'a rattrapa par le bras avant de sceller ces lèvres et les siennes dans un doux baiser auquel elle ne répondit pas, elle était sur d'avoir déjà senti ses lèvres contre les siennes avant ce goût de menthe elle le connaissait. Alors qui mit fin au baiser le réflexe de Marinette fut

-Chat Noir...

Elle se mordit la lèvre quand il répondit

-Oui ma Lady

-C...Comment

-Si je t'ai trouvée c'est grâce à la lettre et à ce que tu m'as dit

-Mais celle que tu aimes c'est Ladybug pas moi

-C'est vrai...mais tu es Ladybug

-...Je crois pas qu'on puisses être ensemble...

-Pourquoi pas. Sa voix se faisait rauque

-Je ne suis pas Ladybug mais Marinette celle que tu aimes n'existe réellement et je ne veux pas être avec toi en sachant que tu ne m'aime pas vraiment

-c'est faux. Avait-il murmuré. Mais si c'est ce que tu crois je peux pas te faire changer d'avis...rentre vite tu va attraper froid

C'est sur ses paroles qu'il parti en courant alors que les larmes menaçaient d'apparaître. Par la suite ils ne se parlaient plus évitaient de se regarder c'est alors qu'un matin Marinette écrivait sur une feuille rose à pois blanc lorsque la sonnerie retenti elle se dépêcha d'atteindre la poubelle et avant de jeter son papier elle lança un regard discret à Adrien puis elle quitta la salle de classe. Il attendit que tout le monde sortes pour le récupérer,il le déplia et lu :

Adrien

Si tu veux me voir en tant que moi

Si tu me connais vraiment

Je t'attend rejoins moi

Marinette

Il se précipita hors de la salle de classe en courant,il savait où il devait chercher il se dirigea chez elle après s'être transformé en chat noir il s'arrêta sur son balcon,la fenêtre était ouverte il rentra et elle était là assise à son bureau. Il s'avança discrètement jusqu'à la jeune fille. Elle était dans son costume de Ladybug alors il recula

-Attend ! Tu es chat noir et je suis Ladybug j'ai mis du temps à l'accepter mais je t'aime et même si au début tu n'aime que ma seconde personnalité je l'accepterait

Elle s'avança près du chat

-Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ?

-Si mais pas tout de suite. Plagg dé-transforme moi

Elle le regarda s'asseoir sur son lit

-Que fais-tu ?

-J'attend ma princesse

Elle comprit ou il voulait en venir et se dé-transforma à son tour et s'assit à côté du jeune homme, il s'avança doucement jusqu'a l'oreille de sa princesse

-Je t'aime Marinette

Elle pu à peine tourner la tête qu'il se jeta sur ses lèvres dans un baiser auquel les deux répondirent profitant de cette douce sensation qu'était l'amour.

Voila comment une simple lettre a tout changé

fin

PS: et vous comment vous voyez la suite du Dislocoeur petit jeu a vous d'écrire la suite...donnez moi vos idées en coms c'est toujours sympa de connaître d'autres issues

nouveau one shot en re regardant le dislocoeur dites moi en com ce que vous en pensez


End file.
